The Missing Piece
by punkypuppy13
Summary: Ponyboy is more involved in Track and school, leaving his gang to feel strange without him. Two-Bit decides he's gonna make time for the young greaser but Dallas Winston isn't too understanding. Two-bit/Pony/Dally
1. Ponyboy the track star

**A/N-It's been awhile since I wrote on here so I'm rusty…though my other stories weren't good in the first place~XD**

**Yes~ This is a slash~! Don't like, don't read~! Review plz and give me some suggestions~!**

**-Punky~**

Two-Bit walked through Tulsa, going nowhere in particular, just walking. He then heard yelling of instructions and clapping and yells of encouragement and victory. He looked over to see his and Ponyboy's school. From where he was standing, he could see the track and see teens in shorts, tight white shirts, and running shoes. He snaked his fingers into the the small diamond shape holes in the fence when he noticed one teen in particular.

"You can do it Ponyboy!" His peers cheered as Two-Bit watched the young teen jump over hurdles like they were nothing, at the last one, Pony jumped and turned and bowed as people clapped and cheered. As Ponyboy walked towards the group, the couch pat his back and said something that Two-Bit couldn't understand.

After the couch said some things to the group of track stars, they all headed their different ways. Two-Bit kept his eyes on Ponyboy and walked over to catch up with the young greaser.

"Guess that explains why you're never home." Two-Bit smiled as he caught up with Ponyboy. Since the new track team started, Ponyboy's been more involved in his team and school that he was hardly around the gang, let alone home.

Darry surely didn't mind, he was actually happy for his little brother, track could get him into a good school and as long as he did his homework. Dally and Johnny weren't the happiest, Ponyboy completed their trio and they both knew, no one could replace Ponyboy. Steve didn't care much about it but secretly felt like it was weird not having the little "tag-along" actually…tag along…Soda kinda missed messing with his little brother and wished he'd come home sooner like he used to but Soda knew he was happy so he kept his mouth shut, no matter how much he missed just having his kid brother. Two-Bit though, was quieter. Two-Bit never really had a reason to joke around when Ponyboy wasn't around. The rest of the gang didn't get half his jokes and wouldn't rough-house with him like Ponyboy did. Nope, Two-Bit had to admit, the youngest was his best friend (even if Ponyboy didn't have a clue~)

"Sorry," Ponyboy smiled. "We're practicing for the school competitions for athletes, I might have to leave early in the morning for some extra training." Two-Bit rolled his eyes. What was he gonna do with this kid?

"Don't ya know that I'm bored without ya pouting and hollerin' uncle?" Two-Bit asked. Pony looked up and smiled.

"Didn't think I was torturing Two-Bit Mathew's by not torturing me." Pony smirked.

"Trust me kiddo," Two-Bit said taking out a cigarette. "You're causin' me great pain and dispare." He offered a cigarette to Pony, who refused.

"Well, as soon as the competitions are over, you can bother me all you want." Ponyboy said and looked up at a pouting Two-Bit.

"That's no fun!" Two-Bit complained. "That'll take forever!"

"Well, guess you'll have to find someone else to pick on." Pony smirked again and walked up the steps to his porch then turned back and smiled.

"You stayin for dinner?" Pony asked.

"Nah, ma wants me home. Sis is sick again." Two-Bit said and waved as he walked away from the Curtis house. Pony only smiled and walked in, with a slight blush.

_He's so cute when he pouts…_


	2. Dally's Jealousy

As Ponyboy walked into the house, he was immediately greeted by his best friends. Dally and Johnny.

"Hey man, what took so long?" Johnny asked, with a small smile.

"Track meeting." Pony said and set his bag by the couch. "Coach wants to make sure we're in tip top shape for the competition."

"Hey, why don't ya just stop thinking bout that stupid competition of yours, alright?" Dally asked and put his arms around Johnny and Ponyboy's shoulders. "I say, we hit the town, go cause some trouble. Like old times." He said the last part with a glance at Ponyboy.

Johnny smiled hopefully as he too looked at Ponyboy. Ponyboy only sighed and brushed Dally's arm off him and walked towards the bathroom, where he found clean clothes.

"I don't know…" He said and took off his shirt to put on a cleaner one. "We got a meeting in the morning…I can't stay out too late."

"Oh come on." Dally rolled his eyes then sighed. "Fine, we won't stay out too late, you'll be back in time to sleep and go to your freakin meeting. Deal?" Pony looked at his friends then sighed to himself.

"Fine but not too late." Ponyboy warned.

The gang set off, goofing off and laughing at inside jokes, whistled as soc girls walked by, and scared the neighborhood kids. Ponyboy smiled as he forgot how awesome hanging out with his friends was and how much he missed them. When they got the lot, it was starting to get dark, so they built a small fire and laid in the grass. Johnny eventually fell asleep and wrapped his arms around Ponyboy's arm, what could they all say? He was a sleep cuddler.

Ponyboy didn't mind though, he just stared up at the sky with Dally on the other side of Johnny, in comfortable silence.

"So, why are you so into track anyway?" Dally finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm just good at it, I guess." Ponyboy said, not taking his eyes off the sky. "It makes me good. As if I'm a leader and that I can accomplish anything."

"Don't ya feel like that in the gang?" Dally asked, propping himself on his elbows.

"Don't get it the wrong way but.." Pony shrugged a little. "I just feel like I'm just there. Like if I left, no one would notice, ya know?"

"What ya talkin bout kid?" Dally asked. "We all care for ya, you're like everyone's little brother."

"But I don't wanna be seen as that, Dal." Pony said. "I want to be seen as more…" He then sat up a little. "What time is it?" Dally looked at the small watch he stole.

"8: 34." He said.

"Crap!" Pony said and slithered his arm carefully from Johnny's grip and jumped up. "I'll see ya later Dal, gotta get home."

"Hey kid." Dally said and sat up. "Just skip it, not like there's other people running."

"Easy for you to say." Ponyboy muttered and ran home.

The next day, Dally walked through Tulsa, causing trouble and whatever Dally felt like doing. He was on his way to Buck's when he thought he heard Two-Bit. Dally looked around and finally caught Two-Bit on the bleachers outside his and Ponyboy's school. Dally stopped and looked through the fence as he saw Two-Bit cheer as Ponyboy was racing against some Soc and one by a few feet.

"Golly that kid's fast…" Dally muttered to himself and kept watching even when the little race was over and Ponyboy made his way over to Two-Bit who smiled and handed him a bottle of water and ruffled his hair. Dally started to glare when Pony and Two-Bit laughed and would playfully push one another as if they were the great friends in the world. Dally was not amused, He and Ponyboy have hung out way more than they have and know more about eachother then the gang. Was Dally jealous? Yes. Even though he hated to admit anything, he had feelings for the young teen, he never paid much attention to them but he couldn't stand wanting something then not getting it like Dally liked.

He kept walking as he saw Two-Bit and Ponyboy walk away from the track and back to the direction of the Curtis house. Dally glared at them. He then swore he was going to make sure that he got what he wanted and not let Two-Bit interfere anymore.


	3. Dally's tears

"Can you believe you beat that Soc!" Two-Bit said excitedly. "I thought for sure it was gonna be a tie but you were like flash man, just ran right by him!" Pony laughed, he loved it when Two-bit got worked up, he loved the way his cheeks would get rosey and his eyes were full of brightness.

"It was just a small race." Ponyboy said and sighed. "It's in the end of a few weeks where it's really gonna count…" Ponyboy was nervous of course. He would have to represent the team eventually if it came down to it. Two-bit looked over and put his arm around Ponyboy's shoulders. Making Pony blush lightly.

"Hey, you'll be great." Two-bit said, Ponyboy looked up, expecting a smirk but didn't find one. Two-bit was actually serious. Ponyboy smiled lightly.

"Thanks Two-bit…" Ponyboy said. "I needed that." Two-bit pulled him in a one armed hug then let go.

When they finally got to Ponyboy's house and went in, Ponyboy walked to his room. When he closed the door, he pressed his back to it and took a breath that seemed to go into his stomach and tickle him. Ponyboy grinned and hopped on the bed, taking his journal out from under his pillow. He opened it up and grabbed the pen that was already inside it. He wrote done a summary of when Two-bit first saw him run, to where he hung out with Dally and Johnny, and today of course. He wrote on and on about Two-bit. His hair, his smile, his laugh, the way he tickles Ponyboy's insides, and even his cute obsession with Mickey Mouse. When he finished jotting things down, he hugged his journal to his chest and giggled like an idiot as he still felt his insides tickle him.

But then he started to hear footsteps. He felt a bit panicked and hid his journal back under his pillow and sat up when the door opened. Ponyboy was surprised. It was a person he didn't quite expect to walk in his and Soda's room.

"Jesus Pony," Dally said, rubbing his arms which were already protected by his jacket. "Why's the room so damn cold?" Ponyboy only shrugged. He and Soda have been in this room so long, they must not even notice..

"Guess it's full of ghosts." Pony smirked a little, recalling in one book that if it's cold, there were ghosts. Dally smiled a little and sat by Ponyboy. Rather close… Ponyboy didn't mind though, with Johnny, he didn't care whether people sat close to him.

"I was thinkin, we should hang out again tonight, Buck's havin a party and I know how much you and Johnny wanted to go to an actual party." Dally said in his sly voice. Which no girl (or guy) could resist and to tell the truth, Ponyboy found it nice.

"I don't know, Dal." Ponyboy said getting up. "You know I have a meeting tomorrow…"

"Then we'll leave early." Dally said. "I promise, just tell me and we'll head out."

"I would think you'd wanna stay there, Dal." Ponyboy said turning around to see him. Dally smiled crookedly and gave Ponyboy pleading eyes, the eyes that Dally used when he wanted something.

"Well, even Dallas Winston has to make sacrifices…" He said. Ponyboy started to feel a bit uneasy now. Dally wasn't this nice, even if they were friends, he was never this nice to him. The only people he was _ever_ nice to was Johnny, of course, and people he wanted in bed. That smile seemed to lose its charm to Ponyboy now…

"I don't think I should Dally.." Ponyboy said and went to open the door to go out.

"Ok look," Dally said standing up. Ponyboy turned to see him. Dally sighed and looked up. "Ok, things didn't work out with Cherry and I…" Pony raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know you two went out."

"We did for a little while but…" Dally shrugged and turned away. "She was too damn embarrassed of me. I mean, who can blame her? I'm just a no good hood. A waist of good air. A waist time and space…" Dally walked over and sat on the other side of the bed, back against Ponyboy. Ponyboy looked at him sadly and walked over. He sat by the older teen and put his hand on Dally's back. Ponyboy could see tears forming, as if the ice in his eyes were melting. Ponyboy put his head on Dally's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dal…" Ponyboy said quietly. "I didn't know…"

"Yeah, whatever man, just another girl…" Dally said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. They sat there for awhile. Listening to eachothers breathing and the occasional sniff from Dally. Ponyboy finally sighed quietly and looked up at him.

"We better go to that party before it's too late." Ponyboy smiled. Dally looked over and smiled.

"That's what I'm talkin' about man!" Dally said standing up and clasping a hand on Pony's shoulder. Ponyboy grinned at his friend's new found happiness.

"Let me get dressed and we'll head out." Ponyboy said and walked out.

Dally smirked to himself. Buck was right, tears can reel in anyone..


	4. Tim's warning

When Ponyboy, Dally, and Johnny went to Buck's, the party was already in full swing. Everywhere was drunks, girls giggling, a few punches here and there, and more drinks that Pony and Johnny have ever seen let alone heard of. The two young teens stuck by each other for the first part, avoiding fights and the girls flirting with them. But before Ponyboy knew it, someone (most likely Dally) handed Johnny a drink and soon enough, he was just like everyone else. Happy and party hungry.

Ponyboy chuckled a little, he missed Johnny being happy go lucky, guess a drink or two made him forget his troubles and Pony wasn't sure that was really the best way to go but as long as Johnny was kept an eye on and didn't drink _too_ much…

Ponyboy sat on the couch, rather uncomfortably, since a couple next to him were sucking each others faces off. But Pony just sat there, regretting his decision to come here in the first place, he then decided to call Two-bit.

_Maybe he'll give me a ride home…_ Pony thought and went upstairs where he found a phone on the wall. He took it and punched in Two-bit's number. He waited a couple rings and hoped that he wasn't drinking…

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Two-bit, are you busy?" Ponyboy asked.

"No, just chillin with my sis, why?" Two-bit asked.

"Think you can pick me up from Buck's?" Pony asked.

"Bucks?" Two-bit echoed. "Why you there?"

"Dally brought me and Johnny here then I lost em." Ponyboy said.

"Sure thing buddy, I'll be there soon." Two-bit said.

"Thanks." Ponyboy said and hung up and as he turned around, he was face to face with a familiar man. Tim Shepard.

"Ponyboy?" Tim looked at the shaken up teen. "What on earth are you doin' here? Not a place for a young kid like you."

"Ok one, I'm not a kid." Ponyboy said blandly. "And for two, I called Two-bit, he's givin me a ride home."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tim asked and pulled Ponyboy away as more people were coming up the stairs hollering and cheering.

"Dally took Johnny and me." Ponyboy said. "Said it'd be fun but looks like I lost them so I'm goin home."

"Wait…Dally brought ya?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Ponyboy said with a raised eyebrow. Tim sighed and shoved his hand in his pocket, fishing for something.

"I think I should take ya home now, don't want ol' Dally finding ya first." Tim said, pulling out his keys.

"Why shouldn't he find me?" Pony asked suspiciously.

"Look Pone, Dally doesn't just bring just anyone to a party. Especially as young as you." Tim said.

"What are you talkin about?" Ponyboy asked, a little edgy.

"You may think that Ol' Dally is a good buddy to bring you to a party like this but trust me Pony, but he knows that "accidents" can happen in these types of parties."

"Don't talk about Dally like that." Ponyboy said. "He's a good pal of mine and the gang, he wouldn't do anything to me." He tried to push away but Tim blocked his path.

"Did he act differently then he usually does?" Tim asked.

"Why?" Ponyboy asked.

"Did he say anything or do anything that might've brought you here?" Tim asked. Ponyboy stopped. Dally cried over a break-up with Cherry. That was probably the strangest thing that Ponyboy thought Dally Winston has ever done. Tim spoke up and Pony guessed that it was probably from his expression.

"Dally tricked you." Tim said sternly. "We gotta get you you outta here."

"I'll be ok." Ponyboy finally said and looked Tim straight in the eye. Pony liked Tim, he was a good guy, but Tim was also known to cause trouble and Ponyboy didn't want him to drive him home with his reputation. He much rather wait for Two-bit.

"My ride's probably here anyway." Pony said a bit softer. "Thanks though." Ponyboy started to head downstairs when he heard Tim again.

"Just don't take a drink if he offers it to you!" Tim called out and Pony nodded to show him he heard nice and clear. As he got to the door, Johnny pulled him back.

"Hey buddy!" He hicced. "Great party huh?"

"Yeah, wonderful." Pony said. "I'm gonna head home though before Darry gets worried."

"But it just got dark!" Johnny whined. "That's when the party really gets started!"

"I think you already partied enough." Ponyboy smirked.

"He's right Pone." Dally smirked behind him. Ponyboy's breath caught in her throat. Dally held up to cups and handed one to him and Johnny. Ponyboy smelt it and realized it smelt like peppermint.

"Peppermint schnapps" Dally said and watched as Johnny guzzled it down. Ponyboy smiled and quickly through the drink in a nearby plant and smiled when Dally turned back to him.

"Havin fun Pony?" He asked.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted.." Ponyboy said. "But I think I'm gonna head home. Dally turned serious which made Ponyboy frown a bit. Dally smiled at Johnny.

"Yo Johnny, go play some drinking games, me and Ponyboy have to talk." He told Johnny.

"Whatever you say Dal." Johnny grinned and staggered away, making Ponyboy wish he pulled Johnny back. Dally pushed Ponyboy rather roughly up the stairs and into a room which was already occupied by some couple.

"Come on!" Dally hissed. "Get outta here!" The couple quickly left and Dally shut the door then turn to Ponyboy. Ponyboy stood there, what was he gonna do? Dally walked over and pushed Ponyboy on the boy, Ponyboy sat up and Dally took the spot next to him. It was silent for a moment or two then Dally turned to Ponyboy.

"Is it me Pony?" Dally asked and Ponyboy looked at him confused.

"Am I not good enough?" Dally asked and Ponyboy scooted away a little bit. "Because it always seems that everytime we hang out or something, something else comes up." He hissed a little on that last part. Ponyboy looked over him. What was his deal?

"I just admitted to you that Cherry and I broke up." Dally said and buried his face in his hands. "And this is what ya do? This is how my own best buddy treats me?"

_So much for leaving when I wanted too… _Ponyboy thought and looked at Dally, who was brewing up a few tears. Ponyboy stopped and stared at him.

_How could I be this stupid? _Ponyboy thought to himself and glared at Dally. Tim was right. He was right all along…

"You tricked me…" Ponyboy said automatically. Dally looked up, his blue eyes red with tears that threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"One thing I should've known before we came here…" Ponyboy spat hatefully and stood up. "Dallas Winston never cries…especially over a girl…" Dally looked at him stunned for a second then jumped up and took a swing at Ponyboy, which Pony barely dodged and ducked, making Dally punch the wall. When Ponyboy knew that Dally's fist made contact with the wall, he opened the door and ran out. He ran down the stairs and through the crowd of people but with Dally hot on his tail. Ponyboy finally ran out, just as Two-bit pulled in. Dally ran out and grabbed Ponyboy's shirt collar to yank him back in but Ponyboy turned around and smacked Dally across the face. Dally let go and put his hand on his cheek which was now forming Pony's hand print. Ponyboy backed away, never taking his eyes off Dally, to Two-bit's car.

"Ponyboy, get back here!" Dally snapped.

"You stay away from me, Dally, I mean it!" Ponyboy snapped right back and made his way to the passenger's side of Two-bit's car. When he shut the door, he looked at his feet.

"Drive.." He told Two-bit and with that, Two-bit drove away, leaving Dally shouting and cursing. Ponyboy laid his head back and turned to Two-bit.

"Thanks again…" He said.

"Pony, what happened?" Two-bit asked and looked over at the tired teen. Ponyboy turned and looked at the dark road.

"Let's just say…I refuse to be one of Dally's" He stopped when he looked in the rearview mirror to the backseat. He saw Two-bit's little sister, staring back at Ponyboy in her little toddler's car seat. Smiling as their eyes met. Ponyboy looked back at Two-bit, who looked back at Pony, wondering why he stopped.

"I refuse to be Dally's." He looked back in the mirror. "Toy." Two-bit's sister giggled and Pony smiled then soon, fell asleep on the calm car ride home.


	5. Hailey

**A/N-I don't know what Two-Bit's sister really looks like nor her name so I'm just gonna guess so please do not be mad**

**~Punky**

Pony shifted a little but kept his eyes closed. He was in the state where he was asleep but could hear whatever was around him. He felt that he was on a couch and figured Two-bit must've dropped him off then left since he didn't hear the older boy. He was right about being home. He then heard tiny footsteps. Ponyboy figured it must've been someone trying not to wake him up. They stopped. Ponyboy was confused, was someone watching him?

"Ponyboy!" A little voice yelled in his ear, making Pony jump and open his eyes. He say that it was only Two-Bit's little sister. Her hair was the same rusted color as Two-bit's but her eyes were brown, not his gray. She was smiling over Ponyboy, her curls falling over her tiny shoulders.

"Hey Hailey." Ponyboy said and looked around before sitting up. Hailey smiled and hugged around his waist.

"Ponyboy!" She said again happily. Ponyboy smiled. He used to play with her when she was just a bit younger but soon, she became independent, leaving Ponyboy while she goes into her little world. Ponyboy was sad at first but thought nothing of it.

Ponyboy smiled and picked her up and walked and looked around again. Two-Bit wasn't here…He must be picking up some beer or whatever Two-bit does but Pony knew he'd be back for his sister.

He then walked in the kitchen and got the carton of eggs and bacon and some pots and pans with his spatula. He tried putting her down when he turned on the stove but Hailey held on tight. She'd whimper when her feet touched the ground and stop when he held her up. Finally, Pony sighed and held her in one arm as he cooked.

She wrapped her little arms around his neck and watched as he cooked. Ponyboy cooked slowly, careful not to splatter anything on Hailey. When he was about done, he went walked over to the cupboards and took out a couple plates and a tiny pink bowl. Ponyboy looked at it and smiled. He used to feed Hailey from it and looked at her. She grinned and he laughed a little.

"You got your brothers smile, little lady." Ponyboy said and put the same amount of eggs and bacon on the plates and enough for Hailey to eat in her tiny pink bowl. He set the plates on the table and took out the cake from the fridge, which Hailey gasp excitedly. Ponyboy laughed a little and told her after she ate her breakfast. He went back in the living room and sat on the couch with Hailey and helped feed her. As she ate, he went into the kitchen to clean up the pots and pans and put the eggs back into the fridge, when he heard the door slam.

Pony cringed a little. He hated when people did that…But at least he knew it was Two-bit when Hailey squealed happily and Two-Bit laughing like a hyena. He made his way to the kitchen as Pony tidied up. Two-Bit stood next to him, as if waiting for something. Ponyboy looked over after a moment or two.

"Hello to you too." Ponyboy smiled.

"Where's _my_ breakfast?" Two-bit asked and tried to be serious but his eyes danced with laughter.

"On the table." Ponyboy smirked and nodded to the table with all the plates of food. "Go chow down." Two-Bit smiled and grabbed his plate and walked back over to Ponyboy and started eating.

"You're up earlier then expected." Two-Bit said.

"Well, I got my own personal alarm clock." Pony said with a smile and looked over. "And you're the one to talk. What are you doing up?"

"Well, I went to tell ma that I was takin Hailey to visit you when I saw ol' Dally walking down the street from my house. So I walk out to the car and he comes at me all crazy like! He was hollerin' that I should mind my own business and that he was gonna take you home." Two-Bit explained in between bites. "So I tell him that he needs to cool his jets and just give ya some space."

Ponyboy smiled up at him. Two-bit was always there for him no matter what and he greatly appreciated it.

"Wish I could repay ya," Ponyboy said and finished the dishes. Two-bit shrugged and looked at him.

"Haven't been kissed for awhile…" Ponyboy's eyebrows raised for a moment then smirked.

"I'm not a blonde." He said.

"I can make an acception." Two-Bit smirked making Ponyboy roll his eyes.

"Fine, but on the cheek!" Ponyboy said.

"Ah, why?" Two-bit whinned alittle bit.

"Savin' for that one special person…" Ponyboy said sheepishly.

"Ain't I a special person?" Two-bit asked and leaned his face down a little and Ponyboy kissed his cheek lightly making Pony smile. He had some fuzz on his face and it tickled Pony's lips a little.

"You're a special something." Ponyboy said and looked at the clock. 9:30.

"Shit!" Pony said and ran to the bathroom. "Track starts in an hour!"

"Oh there's no track today." Two-bit said. Ponyboy stopped and looked at him.

"Wha?" He was confused. How could there be no track on Saturday? There was always track on Saturday!

"Coach called this morning before Darry and Soda left." Two-bit said, putting his plate in the sink. "Coach's wife is havin' a baby I guess so he cancelled it." Ponyboy sighed both in relief and disappointment. He loved track but a break wasn't bad either.

"Well, I guess it's alright." Ponyboy said. "More time to read."

"And _I'm_ the crazy one?" Two-bit rolled his eyes and took the cake and his beer into the living room where Hailey finished her food. Ponyboy continued to clean as he listened to the tv and the two Mathew's eating and laughing.

Later, they decided to take Hailey to the park. The two teens sat on the bench as they watched the little girl playing everywhere, making a friend or two, and build sand castles.

"She sure is havin fun.." Pony said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, don't be surprise, she's always cooped up in the house." Two-bit said. "Ma said that she gets so bored she cries at times."

"Poor baby.." Pony said and imagined the child crying. Making him cringe a little, He hated to see a child cry.

"Yeah and she was excited when she say you." Two-bit smiled and looked at Ponyboy. "She misses her Pony." Ponyboy blushed a little and automatically scooted closer to Two-bit. He loved being there. His mind began to wander, That he and Two-bit were in the same spot as they were and watching Hailey play but they were holding eachother then Hailey would come and join the hug and when they got home, they'd put her to bed and cuddle and kiss…

Ponyboy shook his head slightly. It was bad enough that he liked Two-bit secretly, might as well not dream of such things…He looked up and saw Two-bit watching Hailey and Ponyboy silently sighed in relief. He didn't notice…

But someone noticed. Someone that was watching the two from a distance. Dallas Winston growled to himself.

**Sorry it sucks~D,: I don't really know what should happen next…So if you got suggestions plz put tell me and I'll make sure you're credited for your troubles.**

**~Punky**


	6. A kiss and a slap

**Woo...sorry for the delay, school just started and my Andre (my laptop :3) is at the doctors...so I wanna thank everyone who's givin me ideas and they were so good I decided to fit them all into the story~!:3 So thank you and your name will be noted~!**

**Special thanks to Greaser-Love1008 for the help with this chapter~!**

Today was the day! Today was the track competition! Ponyboy worked and trained long and hard for this day and he was more then ready! Of course it helped with Two-bit's support. He would cheer on Ponyboy ever meet he went too. Sometimes he'd bring Hailey and after the meet, they'd all hang out and sometime's Ponyboy would watch her, like the old days.

It started as going to the track meet, to going to the Curtis house, to even staying the night. No one minded except for Dally, who was being totally ignored by Ponyboy and Two-bit, they all enjoyed Ponyboy's happiness with the older greaser and his little sister. Sometimes Hailey would even sneak away from her brothers arms and into Pony and Soda's room. Where she'd whimper and stick out her lower lip until Ponyboy woke up and held her in his arms until she fell asleep again. But they weren't the only one's getting closer. Him and Two-bit have been closer than ever and it was like a spark between them had lit. One night, Two-bit almost kissed Pony. His lips were only inches away but he pulled back as Pony leaned forward. He only smiled weakly and said that him and Hailey should go home before their mom thought they were leaving her. Pony only smiled and watched as they left.

But things were alright after that, things went on as normal. Ponyboy was getting ready on the track, waiting to show everyone his talent. He looked in the stands and could see Two-bit and Hailey cheering his name and he blushed lightly. The rest of the gang was there as well but as long as Two-bit and Hailey were there, he could run.

Ponyboy was prepared, in his stance, waiting for his partner to hand him the bar wrapped in gold duct tape so he can finish this race. He felt energy growing inside of him as he thought of everything to make him go. He started to shake from the energy and concentrated hard until something caught his eye. In the distance, he saw a couple figures. All that he recognized. Tim Shepard, with Curly Shepard, Buck, and of course Dally. Dally stared at him like a shark hunting for fish. Ponyboy stared back and their eyes made contact. A invisible force connecting them that seemed like forever until Ponyboy noticed the footsteps and took the gold wrapped bar and started to run. Him and his appoinents were neck in neck, jumping over hurdles and sprinting like cheetahs. Pony was just ahead of them! He was almost there! He smiled at the finish line until he heard a crashing sound and a cry. He glanced over his shoulder to find one of his appoinents on the ground, his foot in a alarming angle. Ponyboy stopped. He couldn't just lave him! Pony ran back and knelt by the fallin teen.

"You alright?" He asked even though he probably knew he wasn't.

"No..." The boy whimpered and brought up his leg. "I-I think my ankle's broken..." Pony looked up then looked away quickly from the swollen ankle. Pony looked at the other competitors who already ran in the finish line and sighed. He smiled at the boy and put the boys arm around his own neck and hoisted him up. The boy looked at him surprised.

"Y-You don't have to do this.." He said as Pony half dragged hal carried him to the coaches.

"I want to." Pony smiled at the boy and sat him on one of the benches for the adults to take care of him, he then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Two-bit's crooked grin.

"You did a great thing kid." He said and pulled him in a one armed hug and walked behind the bleachers.

"Thanks." Pony smiled sadly. "Guess that training almost got me to something.."

"Hey, you could've won." Two-bit said and grasped Ponyboy's shoulders gently. "But you wouldn't have been Ponyboy Curtis if you kept going." Ponyboy smiled up at him then looked past him. His smile quickly faded when he saw Dally again from behind the fence. He wanted to tell Two-bit that Dally is watching them but he couldn't say anything when Two-bit's lips crashed on Pony's. Pony gasped Two-bit's shoulders in surprise but eventually relaxed into the kiss and cupped Two-bit's face with his tiny hands. Forgetting about Dally.

Dally stared at the couple with disgust. He growled and clenched his fists and walked away, ignoring Tim and his friends calling him. He swore Pony was his and whatever was Dally's was his and no one elses.

Dally waited in the lot. He knew Two-bit would be walking to his house since his car was in the shop. He was right. Two-bit was walking in the lot, completely unaware of Dally. Dally hid behind a tree and when he was sure Two-bit was close enough, he jumped out and grabbed Two-bit by the shirt collar. Two-bit gave a small gasp and went for his switchblade when his back slammed against the tree, Dally's blade already against his throat.

Two-bit would've fought back but he tangled with Dally before and he knew that Dally could beat him even if they were messing around..but he didn't think Dally was messing around right now and where the blade was, it can make him bleed like a pig. So he stayed and hoped for a chance to get away or fight.

"Listen and listen good Matthews." Dally threatened. "Ponyboy is mine. No matter what you say or do, he's mine. He can tell you what you wanna hear but it won't matter because he will always be mine to hold, kiss, and fuck." Two-bit stared at him in disbelief. He sniffed the air for any sign or alcohol or any drug but got nothing...Dally Winston was completely sober...

"And if I don't leave him alone?" Two-bit managed to spit out, he felt the blade go into his throat a little more, making him wince.

"This is going across your throat..and you won't be the only one..." Dally said dangerously. Two-bit stared into the ice blue eyes. Two-bit imagined not listening to Dally and having his throat sliced open with his blood running down him. He imagined Ponyboy running in and fall to his knees and holding Two-bit's body. Maybe Dally would come in and slice Pony's throat too and maybe even Hailey's...

Two-bit's stomach turned and he shook his head slightly before looking at Dally. Dally still glaring his ice cold glare. Two-bit finally sighed shakedly and glared back up.

"Fine..." He said and Dally let go with a smirk.

"I knew you were smart Two-bit." Dally smiled and finally disappeared into the darkness. Two-bit stood there then closed his eyes. When he opened them, he walked back home.

Ponyboy sat in the living room, alone and a bit scared. Two-bit had been avoiding him for a week now and he didn't know why. At first it started with him and Hailey not stopping by and not answering the phone but the one thing that bothered Ponyboy was the day he was walking through the park and Hailey caught him. She started to run to him and he smiled and knelt down. Arms hide open to catch her in a bear hug but then Two-bit caught her. Looked at Ponyboy. Then walked away with Hailey whinning.

It hurt Ponyboy so much that he thought he felt his heart break in two. He was now scared. He would be like Johnny, jumpy and suspicious of everything. He got out of the house less often and sometimes wouldn't on the weekends. Johnny and Dally would urge him to come with them and Dally would talk and smile like nothing ever happened. But Ponyboy would refuse, saying he wasn't feeling well or he was busy but both knew it wasn't true, especially Dally.

His dreams would come back sometimes in the nights, the ones he couldn't remember...He'd wake up in the middle of the night, expecting Hailey to want to crawl into bed with him. But she wasn't there. He'd walk into the living room, hoping Two-bit was sleeping on the couch. But he wasn't...

But one night when he walked into the living room, there was someone on his couch.

"Whatcha doin up Pone?" Dally asked, laying on his back. Fear heated Ponyboy's stomach and he stepped back but Dally stopped him with is soothing voice.

"Hey, it's ok, I won't hurt ya.." Dally said and patted the spot next to him. Ponyboy stood there but something about his voice invited him. He walked to Dally and sat by him but only glanced at him.

"Look Pone, I know I've been an ass to ya.." Dally started.

_Ya think..._ Ponyboy thought to himself.

"But I've never seen you like this." Dally continued. "I mean, you act like Johnny. I understand how he got this way but you...What's wrong? Did Two-bit do anything?"

Pony held his breath at the name.

"I saw you two kissing..." Dally said. Ponyboy looked at him. "Then next thing I knew, he's not around anymore and you're like this.."

"Why do you care?" Ponyboy suddenly snapped.

"Because believe it or not, I care." Dally said in his serious tone. "Why do ya think I keep botherin ya?"

"Oh I don't know.." Pony said with fake stupidness then glared at him. "Like what you do to anyone you see, to get them in bed." Dally glared.

"At least I see you as a friend..." Dally said. "I bet Two-bit thinks your just a good piece of ass but then found himself a blo-"

"Two-bit ain't like you." Ponyboy sneered and that earned him a great big _**smack**_ across his face. He kept his sights on the floor as tears threathened to fall onto the now red spot. He could hear Dally breathe harder and back handed him across the other cheek. Pony yelped and looked at Dally with the hurt that he felt since Two-bit avoided him. Dally's eyes were hard and glassy as he pulled Ponyboy into a hug.

"If you ever think about him again..." He said shakedly, holding Ponyboy close and rubbed his back lovingly. "He's a dead man..."

Ponyboy cried.

**So again, thank you so much Greaser-Love1008 for the first idea~:D It was Greaser-Love1008's idea for Two-bit to kiss pony then be threatened by Dally and havin Pony paranoid~:3 so thank you~! And I'll apdate soon~:D**


	7. lullaby for Hailey and escaping

**I wanna thank both ****Kaitlin ****and ****greasergirlie fan**** with the help of this chapter~!:3 I really appriciate all of the help and suggestin~!X3 And these two fit in so well together, I was gonna put them both in~:3 Oh and a shout out to ****spicygurl ****for all the reviews~:3 they cereally make my day~:D Same with all y'all~:3**

After that night, Dally came around more often. Pony didn't stop him because one, he was Dallas Winston and you don't say no to Dally and two, who else was he gonna turn too? Two-bit? Yeah right, Two-bit avoided him...Even the gang started to notice. Two-bit would never come around the house and when the gang (except for Dally and Pony of course) would hang out with him, he'd act normal.

So life went on, Ponyboy guessed that him and Dally were a thing now since Dally would kiss him when he was able to and got touchier than he thought that Dally would get. He didn't like it. But, what was he gonna do?

But there was one day when he had a reason to see Two-bit. He was cleaning one morning while the gang was messing around and Dally had not yet appeared. He cleaned the kitchen to find something in the corner of the room. He narrowed his eyes and walked to the spot. He knelt down and picked up a pink, fuzzy, blanket. Ponyboy eyed it sadly.

It was Hailey's.

Ponyboy hugged it to him as he tried fighting back tears and tried to control the tearing of his heart. It's been a little over two weeks since he saw Two-bit and the toddler and missed her just as much as Two-bit. He missed waking up to her. He missed cooking with her in one arm. He missed playing with her. He missed her. His Hailey. His baby. He wiped his face with the blanket for its warmth and to wipe his falling tears. Hailey would wrap around this and sit in his lap as he read his book and Two-bit would watch tv. He stopped. He was suddenly angry at Two-bit...

How dare he kiss him and avoid him without an explaination! How dare he just up after everything! And how _dare_ he leave and take away Hailey when Ponyboy had just bonded with her!

That was it! He had enough!

He clutched the blanket to him and grabbed his jacket and his shoes. The gang stopped as they saw a angery Ponyboy with a pink blanket in hand. They all looked at him as if he killed someone and laughed about it. He would normally ask Darry if he could go out but he didn't even bat an eye at the gang, he just stormed out, Blanket clutched in one hand and hurried to the Mathew's house where he would see Hailey and force an explaination.

When he finally got there, he didn't see Ms. Mathew's car so she was out. He walked to the door and knocked a couple times, trying not to bust the door open with his fist. He heard some noise and finally the door opened and there stood Two-bit. He looked at Pony in shock and was just about to close the door when Pony put his foot in the way, if Pony did that when he wasn't moody then it'd be painful but Ponyboy was so full of the feeling of betrayal and anger that he didn't even wince. That sure scared the older greaser...He finally sighed and opened the door again.

"What do you want?" Two-bit finally asked. Pony stared deep into his eyes and lifted the blanket. Two-bit stared at it.

"Hailey left it at my house." Ponyboy said boldly. Two-bit seemed to sigh in relief.

"You have no idea how long it gets her to sleep without it." Two-bit said and reached for it. Ponyboy took it back alittle, away from his reach. Two-bit looked at him in surprise and saw how Ponyboy glared at him.

"I'll give it to her..." Ponyboy said and shoved Two-bit aside. Two-bit cocked an eyebrow. The kid was strong when he wanted to be... Two-bit shut the door as Pony stood there waiting.

"Where is she?" Pony asked looking around.

"Why do you wanna see her?" Two-bit asked suspiciouly, earning him another glare from the young teen.

"I said, Where _is _she?" Ponyboy asked in a low growl. Just then, they heard crying from upstares and before Two-bit could react, Ponyboy was already rushing up the stares. Two-bit followed but wasn't as fast as Ponyboy. No one seemed to be.

Ponyboy ran into the room where Hailey was sitting up on a little mattress, crying and wiping away her tears. Pony took a deep breath and walked over and knelt by her. She looked at him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and tried to stop crying from the breaths she was taking but she just couldn't. Ponyboy closed his eyes and hugged back. Tears flowing freely, no matter how tight he closed his eyes. Ponyboy held her for awhile and never wanted to let go but he knew he had to eventually. He finally pulled away and looked into Hailey's little eyes. She looked at him, still whimpering. Pony picked up the little blanket and wrapped it around her little shoulders. He then told her to lay down and he laid down next to her. She still whimpered but it started to stop while Pony held her and sang softly.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word..." Pony sang softly. "Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..and if that mocking bird won't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..." Hailey cuddled close to him as he sang on, her eyelids becoming heavy and her crying stopping.

"And if that horse and cart fall down..." Pony whispered. "You'll still be the sweetest baby in town..." He heard her breathing more heavily with a soft snore. He lifted his head and saw that she had fallen asleep. He leaned down and kissed her head and quietly got up and walked past Two-bit, who was standing by the door watching. When he shut the door. He looked at Ponyboy.

Pony looked back up, with his eyes glossed over. Two-bit saw the hurt on the young greasers face and pulled him into a hug. Ponyboy didn't hug back at first but missed the smell of Two-bit. Beer and leather. Ponyboy hugged Two-bit tightly and they both swayed lightly, both not saying a word. Finally, Two-bit pulled away and put his arm around Pony's shoulders as they both walked downstares.

"You sure know how to put the girl to sleep.." Two-bit said, smiling slightly.

"You learn..." Pony said, smiling back.

"Look Pone..." Two-bit started but couldn't find the words. Pony was the same. They both had the same person in mind who caused all of this and the room filled with silence. Finally Ponyboy coughed awkwardly and looked up.

"I should probably go..." Pony said and walked to the door. "Don't want to get Dal angry."

"So...you and him a thing?" Two-bit asked. Ponyboy smiled lightly and looked down at his shoes.

"Not like I have much of a choice, ya know?" Pony said and looked up at him. "You should come over sometime. You and Hailey." Two-bit looked at him and nodded before Pony stepped out.

After their little meeting, Two-bit came back and with Hailey but he was only there when someone else besides Ponyboy and Dally were there and left earlier then he usually did. Ponyboy didn't mind though, he prefered it. He could still see him and Hailey and Dally couldn't do shit about it. But then Dally started to hate it, he'd come either later or wouldn't come a day which Pony didn't care about, neither did Two-bit. It was when Two-bit left Hailey with Ponyboy one day when things got worse for the two.

Two-bit had to leave to his home for some repairmen to come and fix some pipes and told Ponyboy to just let Hailey take a nap and he'd be back when she woke up. Ponyboy agreed and played with the little toddler then carried her into his and Soda's room. He tucked her in and laid with her for a little bit, singing quietly and stroking her little face gently to sooth her. She finally drifted off to sleep and Ponyboy began to get sleepy so he cuddled with the little girl and fell asleep after that.

He must've been asleep for at least ten minutes when he heard the door slam. He jolted up and looked at Hailey, who didn't budge. He sighed in relief and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall and looked around but saw that no one was there.

"Two-bit?" He called out quietly. "That you?" No answer.

He took a step forward and suddenly was hit on the head with great force that made him fall to the ground. He yelped and looked up to see Dally. Dally glared down at him. Ponyboy could smell vodka on him but he didn't look that drunk. To Pony at least.

"Get up.." Dally growled but had already yanked him to his feet. Ponyboy stared up at him, not knowing what to do. He was then shoved to the couch and fell on it but before he could sit up, Dally was already on him. Ponyboy stared up at the icy eyes but they were soon closed and lips were pressed to his. Ponyboy struggled to get free but Dally had him pinned! He then tried to yell for help but Dally took the chance and shoved his tongue in Pony's mouth. Pony's screams were muffled and he kept trying to push Dally off but Dally was just too strong. He then took the chance and bit his tongue.

It made Dally stop and pull away but it didn't get him off, instead he stared at Ponyboy with anger and slapped him in the face. Pony yelped and begged him to stop but Dally stopped when _he_ wanted to stop and he wasn't going to stop until he got it through Ponyboy's head.

"You. Will. Stop. Thinking. Of. HIM!" He yelled in between slaps and finally stopped and grabbed Pony's shirt collar and brought him up to eye level. "Do you understand? DO YOU?"

"Yes!" Pony cried and Dally finally got up and pulled Pony up into his lap.

"I don't wanna hurt ya, Pone." Dally said and made the greaser look at him. "But I don't know any other way..."

"It's ok Dally..." Pony said calmly. "I'm sorry...I-I wasn't thinking.."

"It's ok Pony." Dally said and hugged the younger teen and brushed his lips against Pony's neck. "I just want ya to know that I'm the one you need.." Pony rested his head on Dally's, thinking that if he went along with it, Dally would calm down.

And the luck was with Ponyboy at that moment.

Dally sighed and rested his head on Ponyboy's shoulder, he was much more calm now. Ponyboy stroked Dally's face with his thumb, thinking of a plan when he heard crying. They both looked towards the hall and Ponyboy got up quickly but his wrist was grabbed by Dally. Ponyboy looked back with a light smile, no matter how much it hurt his face.

"I'm only gonna check on her.." He said and Dally reluctantly let his wrist go. "I'll be right back, I just need to get her to sleep again, then I'm all yours." Dally smirked a little and smacked Pony's butt as he walked down the hallway to his and Soda's room. He opened the door and closed it and Hailey sat up, looking at him tiredly.

_Must've woken her up..._ Pony thought to himself and sat on the bed with her and wrapped her blanket around her.

"Come on honey, we ain't sticken round here..." He whispered and picked her up. He then went to the window and opened it as quietly as possible and slipped Hailey through it and made sure she landed carefully before sneaking out himself. He then closed the window with the same caution and scooped up Hailey and quickly but quietly snuck through the gate. But he didn't see Dally get up and look out the window. He caught Ponyboy walk out of the gate and swung the door open.

"PONY!" He shouted.

Ponyboy gasped and when his feet touched the concrete, he raced to Two-bit's house with Hailey in his arms. Dally took out after him but Ponyboy was faster, even with the extra weight in his arms so he out ran Dally for a good 20 yards. It also helped that Ponyboy ran across an intersection that didn't start to get busy until Dally reached it. Pony looked back then kept running.

He finally reached Two-bit's house and saw the older greaser walk out of his door.

"Two-bit!" Pony cried out and Two-bit turned to him.

"Hey Pony, I was j-" He stopped. "What happened to your face..?"

"Dally..." Ponyboy panted. "Behind me..." His legs began to buck as he couldn't hold the toddler in his arms anymore, let alone himself. Two-bit looked took out his keys and lead Ponyboy to his car. He opened the passenger seat for Ponyboy, who was still clutching Hailey and he hurried into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Where we going?" Ponyboy panted. Hailey looking up sleepily.

"Anywhere but here." Two-bit said and backed out of the drive-way, just in time to see Dally coming up in the rearview mirror. Ponyboy held onto Hailey tightly and sighed in relief as Two-bit drove off and slowly, Dally was out of view.

Where they were going, Pony didn't know but he knew it wasn't gonna be home.


	8. Hiding away

**Oh dear gawd, I'm soooo sorry for the delay~! ;A; Plz do not be mad...I've decided I will post a chapter once or twice a week and get some other stories up too~I'm working on a CurlyxPony one so be on the look out but until then, If you're interested, it's about Curly going off into the army and going to war and Pony's all sad and stuff~message me for suggestions if you wanna~:3 enjoy~!**

**~Punky**

"Pony I don't like this one bit..." Darry told his little brother over the phone.

"I don't either Darry but it's only for a night or two. Three at most." Pony told him, he was telling his brother that Two-bit was in some trouble with one of the Shepard gang (As Two-bit told him too) and that Pony didn't want to leave him alone or that Hailey wouldn't get hurt.

"Pony, you're too young to-" Darry started.

"Well, you were young once too Darry so was Sodapop, I have to take some responsibility sometime.." Pony stated sternly. "Hailey needs me and so does he. I'll be back soon when the heat dies down."

"Alright..." He finally sighed. "But call me when you are or aren't comin home. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love ya too Dare." Ponyboy smiled. "Bye." And hung up. Pony turned around and shivered. Two-bit and him along with Hailey were in a cheap motel and he was by the pay phone, he smirked at himself proudly.

_At least I used my head enough to call in..._ He thought to himself and stuffed his hand in his pocket and fished out his cigarettes and matches. He took one in his mouth and lit it before putting the remanders back in his pocket. He took one long drag and let it out, think about the events that happened today. He caressed his face lightly with his other hand and winced. Dally sure could hit...He hoped it wouldn't leave any marks or bruises or that'd be one awkward explaination to Darry...

Pony was too focused on his thoughts, that he didn't hear footsteps walk towards him. Slowly though, as if they knew he was thinking. Slowly they walked up to Pony, growling lowly like a fox stalking a rabbit.

"Found ya!" They growled and clasped a hand on Pony's shoulder, making Pony jump and whip out his blade. Ready to stab!

"Whoa Pone!" Two-bit gasped and laughed. "It's only me!"

Pony sighed in relief and put his blade back in his pocket.

"I outta kill ya for sneakin up on me." Pony growled.

"Then who'd hug and kiss ya?" Two-bit smirked.

"Good point..." Ponyboy said and smiled lightly crushing the cigarette, he dropped, with his foot.

Two-bit smiled and wrapped his arms around Pony's middle and pulled him close while Ponyboy put his hands on Two-bit's shoulders and both stood there and swayed lightly, stairing into each others eyes. It was dark and it was getting cold but they couldn't pull away from each other or look away. They admired each other too much to notice the world around them until Ponyboy finally pulled away and smacked his own forehead.

"Hailey!" He cried, remembering the toddler in the room. He quickly ran to the motel room and opened the door just to find the toddler sitting on the ground, entertaining herself with small toys that were in Two-bit's car when they got to the Motel. Ponyboy sighed in relief and Two-bit smirked before gently pushing him in the room and closing and locking the door.

"Jeez, can you get anymore worried, mother dearest?" He smirked. "Think I'd leave my own sister in danger?"

"Sorry..." Ponyboy said sheepishly. "I don't know what came over me...And don't call me that..." Two-bit only laughed and wrapped his arms around Pony's shoulders.

"I'm gonna go out and get some food, can you give Hailey a bath?" Two-bit asked.

"Sure, don't be gone too long though.." Pony said and rubbed his cheek. Two-bit kissed his other cheek before heading towards the door.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He said and left. Ponyboy sighed and looked over at the red headed toddler.

"Come on Hail." Ponyboy said and lifted her up. "Lets get you cleaned up before Two-bit comes back with dinner."

After a struggle to get her in and even out of the tub, Pony put Hailey in her pink footy pajamas and combed out her hair with his comb, which again, was a struggle but after he was done, they laid on the bed and watched Mickey Mouse which seemed to be her favorite show too. She watched as Mickey went on some sort of adventure while Pony was again lost in his thoughts.

What would happen if Dally found them? What if Two-bit never came back? And even, Will him and Two-bit last long? What if something happened to their relationship that they _must_ have with what just happened. These thoughts were interupted with an opening and closing of the motel door and Hailey jumping up excitedly. Two-bit smiled and carried a bag with three take out boxes and sat down next to Pony on the bed.

Two-bit smiled and looked over at Ponyboy.

"Do I get a reward?" He smirked.

"Maybe." Ponyboy said and went to kiss his cheek but his lips were caught by Two-bit's. Ponyboy only smiled in the kiss and kissed back gently. He sighed silently as they broke apart, that was the first good kiss he had in a few weeks. Soon, they all sat and ate and watched Mickey Mouse, well except for Pony who was staring at Two-bit. He obseverd his facial structure, his big eyes, his rusted colored sideburns, his grin.

_Make one hell of a picture..._Pony thought to himself as he ate then he stopped. Then grinned.

_"Do I get a reward?" _Twob-bit's question rang in his head again, giving Pony a idea of a better reward than any kiss...He just had to wait a little bit of course.

The waiting paid of though, Pony put Hailey to sleep and smiled down at the little girl. She was so innocent that it made Pony almost want to cry because of what they were and how cruel the world was. He wished that he could take Hailey to the country now along with Two-bit so the three of them can live in peace and happyness.

Two-bit sat on the other bed, taking off his shirt and getting ready to go under the covers when Pony finally saw his chance to reward the older male properly. He quietly but quickly got off his and Hailey's bed and straddled Two-bit's lap. Two-bit looked at him surprised but before he could say anything, Pony pushed him down on the bed and crashed his lips to Two-bits. Pony's hands explored Two-bit's chest and stomach as he pushed his tongue through Two-bit's lips, which Two-bit completely accepted and grasped Pony's round ass.

They both explored each other's mouths hungrily as if they hadn't seen each other in forever. Ponyboy took this time and quickly undid Two-bit's pants and stuck his small hand and grasped Two-bit. Two-bit gasped lightly and had to stiffle a loud moan as Pony planted light kisses down his neck, his chest, and his stomach until he got to his waist. Pony slowly took Two-bit's jeans off and licked his hardening cock through his boxers.

"Pony..." Two-bit moaned and bucked his hips slightly, asking for more. Pony only smirked and kept licking until he knew Two-bit was going to smack him for teasing him so much. Pony finally slif his boxers down and looked at Two-bit's rather long length. He gulped silently and licked his shaft up and down with his tongue.

"Oh god Pony please..." Two-bit moaned and gently tugged Ponyboy's hair. Ponyboy smiled at the response and finally, after one last lick up, took as much as Two-bit, as he could, into his mouth and sucked. Two-bit through his head back in pleasure but bit his lip as not to moan too loudly. Ponyboy bobbed his head up and down steadily and ignored his slightly soaring jaw.

"I'm so close!" Two-bit grunted as he tugged Pony's hair more making Pony suck harder and harder massaging his neglected balls in one hand and lightly squeazing his shaft with the other until Two-bit came violently into Ponyboy's mouth and moaned over his bit lip. Pony swallowed all of Two-bit's cum but couldn't help but cough from Two-bit's hot cum that ran down his throat.

He stood up and sat by Two-bit and smiled sweetly.

"How was I?" Ponyboy asked. Two-bit cocked an eyebrow and grinned crookedly.

"Amazing." Two-bit said and tilted his head slightly. "But what was that for?" Pony only smirked and stood up and laid beside Hailey but carefully, as not to wake her.

"Just a thanks." He said and heard Two-bit chuckle before he climbed into bed and spooned the younger greaser.

"Well your welcome." Two-bit said kissing Pony's ear.

**Sorry for it being short and crappy and for the stupid ass cheezy smexy scene...-A-' I'll do better~! I swears~!**


End file.
